Perguntas Embaraçosas
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: Filhos são um benção, mas às vezes eles podem se tornar o pesadelo de qualquer adulto quando cismam em fazer perguntas nada confortáveis de se responder... e Harry acabaria descobrindo isso da maneira mais difícil. Presente de aniversário para a Bia Alves. :)


**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

N/A: Essa fanfic é um presente de aniversário para a Bia Alves. :)

* * *

**Perguntas Embaraçosas**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

James observou atentamente quando sua mãe entrou na sala de jantar, carregando Albus. Os olhos castanhos do pequeno recaíram sobre a barriga inchada da mãe, onde seu pai dissera que estava sua nova irmãzinha, Lily. O garotinho mastigou sua comida sem muito entusiasmo; estava com uma pergunta em sua mente e não conseguia se concentrar direito em nada. Ele olhou para o pai, que lia o Profeta Diário, enquanto tomava café.

- Papai, como a Lily entrou na barriga da mamãe? – James perguntou, sem conseguir mais conter sua curiosidade infantil.

Harry se engasgou com o café na mesma hora, pego de surpresa, e começou a tossir; foi obrigado a largar seu exemplar do Profeta Diário e concentra-se na importante tarefa de não sufocar. Ginny prendeu uma risada ao ver aquela cena; queria só ver como o marido se sairia em responder a pergunta do primogênito, sabia o quanto ele ficava desconfortável quando James fazia aquele tipo de pergunta e era sempre hilário vê-lo tentando responder. O moreno lançou um olhar suplicante à esposa, pedindo silenciosamente que ela o ajudasse, mas a ruiva apenas sorriu, enquanto colocava o filho na cadeirinha, para poder alimentá-lo.

O homem pigarreou, constrangido; porque aquele serzinho, de apenas quatro anos, sempre cismava de lhe fazer aquelas perguntas embaraçosas? Encarou o filho, sem saber direito o que falar.

- De onde você tirou essa pergunta, James? – ele falou, tentando desviar o foco da conversa.

O menino deu de ombros, enquanto brincava com seu café-da-manhã.

- Eu só quero saber como ela foi parar lá – o garotinho explicou, num tom de voz tão curioso que deixaria Hermione Granger orgulhosa – Eu lembro que a Lily não esta lá até um tempo atrás, ela não pode ter aparecido assim do nada, não faz sentido.

Aquele era um dos momentos em que Harry pensava que seria melhor não ter se casado com uma mulher inteligente como Ginny, ou ter como pais dois dos bruxos mais inteligentes de Hogwarts, definitivamente James não seria tão esperto e observador se não viesse de uma família tão promissora. O moreno tentava pensar em alguma resposta decente, sob o olhar de expectativa do filho mais velho.

- Bem, é um feitiço muito especial que os adultos fazem quando se gostam e querem ter bebês – ele disse, esforçando-se para parecer convincente – Eu e sua mãe fizemos esse feitiço e aí, a Lily foi parar na barriga dela.

O garotinho encarou o pai, sem acreditar muito no que ele estava falando; o papai estava parecendo muito nervoso. James estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

- Um feitiço? – perguntou, para ter certeza.

- É, um feitiço – Harry respondeu, desta vez com mais certeza – E só os adultos podem fazer esse feitiço.

As sobrancelhas do pequeno se ergueram.

- Por que? – foi a pergunta que deixou seus lábios, para desespero de Harry.

Mas como aquele menino era curioso! Merlin, ele parecia até filho de Hermione! Por que ele não aceitava a resposta que recebera e acabava de vez com o assunto? Pouparia o pai de muito constrangimento.

Ginny observou o desenrolar da cena em silêncio, se divertindo horrores com o desespero do marido ao ouvir as perguntas incessantes do filho. Mas agora que já se divertira, era melhor interferir, antes que Harry entrasse em colapso ali mesmo.

- Só os adultos podem fazer o feitiço, porque precisa usar uma varinha especial que só os adultos têm – a ruiva disse pacientemente, chamando a atenção do filho.

James encarou a mãe, que dava comida para Albus, com os olhinhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Sério? E você tem essa varinha especial, mamãe? – ele perguntou, achando a ideia de existirem varinhas mágicas especiais a coisa mais legal do mundo.

Ginny riu baixinho, diante do interesse inocente do filho.

- Não filho, quem tem é o papai – ela respondeu calmamente, limpando a boquinha do filho pequeno com o babador.

- E eu posso ver?

Se Harry estivesse bebendo alguma coisa teria se engasgado outra vez; queria sumir dali e não ter que responder aquelas perguntas constrangedoras (e ao mesmo tempo inocentes) do filho mais velho. O moreno lançou um olhar à esposa, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio, já ajudara bastante.

- Ela tem que ficar guardada, Jay – ele falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos pretos nervosamente – Só posso tira-la do esconderijo quando for usa-la.

A carinha de decepção que o garotinho fez foi de partir o coração, mas quando ele não tornou a perguntar qualquer outra coisa, Harry ficou aliviado; ao que parecia, o interrogatório finalmente chegara ao fim, para felicidade do moreno.

- Droga! – o menininho resmungou, depois de um tempo calado – Eu queria ter uma varinha especial também.

Vendo a expressão chateada do filho, Ginny levantou-se e colocou-se ao lado dele, lhe afagando os cabelos despenteados do filho, iguais aos de Harry.

- Hey, não fica assim – ela falou calmamente, abaixando-se para ficar da altura da criança – Quando você tiver idade, também vai ganhar uma varinha especial.

James olhou para a mãe, ainda incerto.

- Tá falando sério? – perguntou, receoso.

A ruiva sorriu amavelmente ao filho.

- É claro que eu estou falando sério – ela respondeu, decidida – Não é verdade, Harry?

O lmoreno voltou a encarar o filho e a esposa, apesar de preferir se manter a parte daquela conversa.

- É verdade – ele confirmou, sorrindo para garotinho – Daqui a um tempo você também vai ganhar uma, não precisa se preocupar.

Um sorriso radiante surgiu nos lábios do menino e, satisfeito com a resposta, ele se concentrou em devorar seu café-da-manhã - desta vez com entusiasmo. Harry lançou um olhar furtivo ao filho, antes de poder respirar aliviado. Precisava se preparar psicologicamente, ou então acabaria tendo um treco da próxima vez que o filho lhe fizesse aquele tipo de pergunta.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Bem, continuo deprimida com o fim de Recomeço, por isso fiz outra one-shot. Originalmente, ela seria uma Dramione, mas eu achei que ficaria tão mais lindinha como Hinny que acabei não resistindo. Espero que gostem.

Será que eu mereço review? Pleeeease? :D

**_Julie Anna Tennant_**


End file.
